The Life of Ella Kane
by Natural Shadow King
Summary: Life as a first year couldn't be more interesting. Especially when you're dad returns from the dead and he's not even your real father and neither is your mother. Not to mention you have the magical core of all four founders and the daughter of one of them. Yeah, first year is always interesting.
1. Hogwarts Express

**I do not own Harry Potter! If you've read my other fanfiction, you would know that I use the same OCs in every story. Oh and the OC is in the same year as the golden trio.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you had a sibling that hated you? Ella Kane knows that feeling. Join her as she ventures into Hogwarts making new friends and even getting into it with a well-known Slytherin.**

* * *

Ella Kane walks around the train with her trunk. It's her first time on the Hogwarts Express and she's already lost her five brothers in the hustle and bustle of the crowd. She looks into a compartment but she realizes none of her brothers are there. Instead she finds a blonde and two big oafs sitting across from him.

"Is there something you need?" Malfoy asks in his I-Am-Greater-Then-You voice, not even looking at her. (I'm assuming all you people knew it was Malfoy from the start) "I don't want any of your help, Malfoy. Especially with that cocky attitude of yours," Ella snaps, rolling her eyes at him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Kane. Finally got into Hogwarts I see. I'm surprised your brother didn't put you up for adoption considering he hates you and all. Not to mention, he's head boy and a Slytherin. If I were him, I wouldn't want to see your bloody face in school," Malfoy lashes out, smirking.

She's heard that insult many times. It comes from her oldest brother all the time. She doesn't know why but her oldest brother, Ian, hates her guts. He's been taking care of them since her parents died. She has five brothers and she's the youngest. There's Ian, the oldest. He's a 7th year and a Slytherin. Then there's Kris. He's a 6th year in Ravenclaw. Caesar is a 5th year in Ravenclaw, and Evan is a 4th year in Ravenclaw. Her other brothers love her to death. It's just Ian that hates her.

The Kane men are considered handsome boys with tan skin, silky black hair and shocking gray eyes. You can tell they are all siblings. They all look exactly like their father with their mothers eyes. Ella on the other hand is a mixture of both. She has her fathers wavy hair, her mothers nose, her fathers mouth and beautiful hazel eyes, and both of their tanned skin. She has both of their hair color. Her hair is predominately black with brown highlights. Kris and Ella look the most alike. Enough that they've been mistaken as twins once or twice. All in all, Andrew and Zella had created five beautiful children.

"I don't have time for your rubbish," Ella says, leaving the soon-to-be Slytherins.

She moves to another compartment and sees Ian and some of his Slytherin friends. He glares as his friends turn to her. "I'm sorry. Wrong compartment," she mutters to herself. A hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. It pulls her into a lap. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Marcus Flint purrs. More like growls in Ella's opinion.

She tries to stand up but Marcus keeps her down. "She's a really pretty one, eh Adrian?" Marcus asks, rubbing her legs. Adrian looks away. "That's enough," Ian growls out. Ella's really surprised that he's helping her out. Marcus stops and looks over to his companion. "Do you want to have her for yourself, Kane?" Marcus asks, his hand getting higher.

"He said that's enough. Touch my sister again and I'll make sure you don't play Quidditch for your remaining years at Hogwarts, Flint," a voice says. Ella looks up with tears in her eyes. It's Kris. Flint growls as Kris takes Ella away from him. He glares at his brother. "I'm disgusted at you. You can't even step up to save our sister. Mom and dad would have been ashamed," Kris growls out. Ian just looks away.

"Come on. Let's go find you a compartment," Kris says, wiping her tears away. She nods and follows behind her brother, grabbing her trunk. His broad shoulders and tall frame blocks everyone in the front of Kris so they can't see her.

"Do you want to sit with me?" He asks. "Depends on who you sit with," Ella replies. "A few 3rd year Gryffindors, a Slytherin 4th year and a Hufflepuff 4th year," he says. "Sure as long as this Slytherin guy isn't a git," Ella says. "If he was, I wouldn't be friends with him," Kris says. The people passing by are looking at him weirdly. They can't see Ella so they're just assuming he's talking to himself.

They stop at a compartment with two red heads, a dirty blonde, a guy with dreadlocks and a guy with bronze hair. Ella recognizes the two red heads though. "Hey Fred! Hey George," Ella says, smiling. They smile back. "Nice to see you again, Ella! Even though we totally seen you ten minutes ago," Fred says, smiling widely at his favorite Kane.

The Kane's and Weasley's have been friends for years. Andrew and Zella were classmates with Molly and Arthur. Ian and his siblings has been living with the Weasley for over 10 years now. Zella and Andrew were even close to the Mauraders. They were both head boy and head girl and would always let the four off the hook and pretend they didn't see anything. What's even more surprising is that Andrew was a Gryffindor and Zella was a Slytherin. However, they were together since 3rd year so no one had a problem with that.

"Wow, she's beautiful," the dirty blonde guy says breathlessly. Ella looks at his robes and all she can think about is that Flint guy. She hides behind her brother again, forehead leaning on his back. "Sorry. It's just that she had a bad experience with Flint earlier," Kris says, bringing his sister around.

Fred and George growl. "Where is he? I'll kill him!" They both shout, standing. "I wouldn't do that. He's with the head boy at the moment," Kris says. The twins grumble and sit back down. "Ella. These are my best friends. This blonde here is Terence Higgs. He's a 4th year Slytherin. This is Cedric Diggory, a 4th year Hufflepuff and Lee Jordan a 3rd year Gryffindor. Guys this is my youngest and only sister, Ella," Kris introduces.

She smiles warmly at them. They smile back. "Aren't you a little too old for them?" Ella asks as Kris puts her trunk in the space provided above. "No, he isn't. Come and sit between your favorite twins," George says, pulling her down between him and Fred.

On one side of the compartment there's Fred by the door, Ella, George and Terence by the window. Lee is by the door then Kris and Cedric.

The train starts moving. "So what house do you think you're going to be sorted in?" Cedric asks. "Don't know really," Ella says shrugging. "I reckon she'll be in Ravenclaw just like the rest of her brothers," George says. "Nah, she seems more like a Hufflepuff," Fred says. Ella elbows him. She doesn't like that house. She doesn't know why but she just doesn't. "Maybe you'll end up in Slytherin with Ian," Kris says. "I hope not," Ella says, coldly. "I think you're going to make an awesome Gryffindor," Lee says, smiling proudly. She smiles back.

"You didn't forget anything at home right?" Kris asks. Ella feels her neck for her necklace that her mother handed down to her. "No. Everything I need is in my trunk. Including dad and mums books," Ella says.

Ella, being the youngest, gained majority of her parents personal belongings. Their spell books, the ingredients potions that they invented, Zella's time turner, and a photo album. Ella doesn't know it but that's one of the many reasons Ian hates her. He's jealous that she got most of his parents personal belongings.

"What's that necklace you've got there?" Fred asks, looking down at her. "It's just a necklace my mom gave me," she says, already feeling the time turner change into an infinity charm. She brings it out of her shirt. "Why hide it?" Cedric asks. "It gets in the way at times so it's better to keep it safely tucked away. It's a good luck charm for me," she replies, smiling fondly.

Ian stops at their compartment and opens the door. "Prefects meeting in the last carriage," he tells Kris. He nods and stands. Ian looks at Ella but she just sticks the necklace back in her shirt and looks away. He glares and walks away.

* * *

'That ungrateful chit,' Ian thinks to himself as he and Kris walk to find the other prefects. "I don't get why you hate her. She's our only sister and you treat like she's not even a part of the family! Ever since Cullen came to Hogwarts, we've never been home for the Holidays. Only during summer. The Weasleys had seen more of her then we did because of some bloody git I know," Kris scolds his brother.

He loves all of his siblings including Ian. He just dislikes the way he treats their one and only sister.

"I have my reasons," Ian scowls. "And what is that? That you're jealous?" Kris asks. Ian turns and uses his forearm to push Kris against the wall and constrict his breathing. "You know full well the reason I don't like her," he growls, glaring at his brother. A spell catches him by surprise. He looks to the source, growling. It's Ella with her wand out.

"I can give you detention as I am head boy," Ian growls out, getting up from the ground. "But you can be stripped of your head boy duties for misuse of authority and harassing a student," Ella states, standing her ground. "You are willing to stand up to me? The person who provides a home for you?" Ian asks angrily. "I am willing to stand up for my family. To you, I am not family. I am just another piece of trash floating in the air," Ella replies, glaring at him. Kris just looks between his sister and brother. This is not going to be good.

"Kris! Collect the rest of the prefects. I'll meet you there," Ian growls. "But-," Kris tries to intervene. "Just listen for once damn it!" Ian roars, glaring at his little brother. Kris looks at his sister and she nods. He leaves rather reluctantly. Ian grabs his little sister by her arm and non to gently puts her in an empty compartment. He faces the compartment from the outside and points his wand at the closed door. "Silencio," he growls. "*Obtenebro," he says again and the windows on the outside of the compartment turn black.

He goes into the compartment and locks the door. Ella is lying down on the seat with one leg over the other and hands behind her head. It seems that she doesn't care that she's about to get yelled at.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he growls out at his little sister. She looks at him indifferently. "Is that so?" She asks, turning back to stare at the ceiling. "You dare attack me?! Head boy and your elder brother?!" he asks her angrily. She's been through this before. "Look at me! I'm talking to you! How disrespectful!" Ian shouts again. No wonder he put up the silencing spell.

At that, Ella snaps. She stands and glares at her brother, knowing that it doesn't make a difference since he's 6'4" and she's a measly 5'4". "Don't you dare say I'm disrespectful. You don't know me enough to be able to come up with that conclusion. I'm sick and tired of you! Do you know what it's like? To feel so in the dark? To know that your brother hates you and that the only reason he puts up with you is because of your other siblings? That's how I feel very second of the day! You were never like this when mum and dad were alive! Do you hate me because you feel like I've killed them? Is it because I'm the only girl? Or do you hate me because I'm Rodulphus Lestrange's goddaughter?" Ella asks bitterly. Silence.

"Answer me, dammit! You want to pick a fight, I'll fight right back! I hate you! I hate that I only see you during the summer! I hate that I'm closer to the Weasleys than I am with my real siblings! I hate that the Weasleys will be more of a family then you ever will! I hate the fact that you treat me like dirt! And most importantly, I hate the fact that you don't love me like how a brother is supposed to!" Ella shouts, angry tears rolling down her face.

She tries to open the door but she's just so frustrated and angry that she can't. She leans on the door, sobs wracking her body. She feels Ian behind her. "Alohamora," he says quietly. As soon as the door is open, Ella jogs out, not daring to look at her brother. She wipes her face free from her tears. She goes back to her compartment.

* * *

"You're a right bloody mess," Fred tells her as she sits between Cedric and Lee. She just continues to wipe her face, sniffling. Fred and George look at each other. George moves in front of her with his wand. "Ian again?" He asks, getting rid of her tears, sniffles and puffiness. She nods, sadly.

"Have any of you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," a girl with bushy hair asks. "No. But I'll help you look," Ella says standing. "Thanks for everything," She says, kissing Fred and George on the cheek. She closes the compartment door as she makes her exit.

"Dealt with that a lot have you?" Terrence asks, watching her go. "Happens every time she talks to Ian. They're living with us so were used to it. They argue, she ends up crying and she just magical appears in our room. It happens at least once a week when we're all home," Fred says, shrugging.

"Why do they live with you guys?" Cedric asks. "Well, their parents died a year after Ella was born. Our mum and dad were close with their mum and dad so good ole Dumbles decided to put the Kane's with our family. Which is a bloody stupid decision. We live in a small house with 12 people. 14 if you count Bill and Charlie. If you've seen our house, mate, you would know why it's a stupid choice to put 14 people in it," George explains.

"But we were well of because they're bloody rich. Mum and dad were worried about not being to provide for everybody but Ian got that handled. Don't get us wrong. Mum and dad don't like charity but with our dad's pay and our mom without a job, they had no other choice to accept," Fred intervenes. They're all really close so the twins don't care about sharing their hardships with them.

"But you still wear hand-me-down-robes," a voice sneers. It's Malfoy. He's leaning on the door. "I would watch who you're talking to Malfoy," Fred and George say, menacingly. Before they can do anything though, his hair turns a smashing color of pink and blue. The boys try to hold their laughter in. "What are you going to do about it Weasleys?" He asks sneering. "Nothing," they say. He walks away and in the back of his robes there's the initials EK flashing from bright green to bright pink. The five can't hold it in any longer. "Bless Ella," Fred and George says, laughing loudly.

* * *

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the girl with the bushy hair says. "Ella Kane. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ella replies, smiling. They stop at a compartment with another ginger and a black haired guy. "Hey Ron," she says, smiling happily. "Hey Ella. This is my friend Harry. Harry Potter," Ron says, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. She smiles at him. "I'm Ella. Ella Kane. This is my friend Hermione Granger," she introduces.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "Kane? As in Kane Corporation?" He asks, surprised. "The one and only. I'm guessing you watch a lot of muggle news?" Ella asks, sitting across from him with Hermione following suit. "Yes, I do actually. It's just that there's no one to run the business. The news stated that although the business is doing wonderful, they are unsure of who's running it," Harry explains.

"Kane Corporation?"" Hermione asks. "Biggest Muggle Business in London. The business is ran by my brother. He doesn't want anyone to know because he's afraid that people are going to criticize him about his age. He doesn't trust anyone else to run the business so he decided to appoint a CEO," Ella explains. "You've lost me at Corporation," Ron says. "How do you think we're so rich Ron? We don't only have business in the Wizarding world but the muggle world as well," Ella explains. "You should change into your robes. We'll be reaching Hogwarts soon. Did you know? You have a bit of dirt, just there," Hermione says and there begins a love/hate relationship.

* * *

***Obtenebro- it means make dark in Latin. Not a real spell**

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fiction! Did you ever have a sibling that hated you? Please review!**


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**From all of the info I found on the Harry Potter wikia, Molly and Arthur are 42/41 (respectively) by 1991 which makes it impossible for the two of them to be friends with my OCs because they're almost ten years apart. So if you do use Wikipedia, ignore all of the ages except for my OC boys and everyone in the Weasley family that is Percy and below.I also realized that I said she had five brothers but only mentioned 4. Ella only has four brothers I'm just too lazy to change it!  
I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber and unleash a murderous basilisk to purge the school of all Muggle-born students.

At least, that's what Hermione Granger read in Hogwarts: A History. "Come on Hermione. We need to get into the boat," Ella says, going over to a boat that contained Neville. The first years stare as the castle comes to view. It's beautiful and large. "Watch your heads!" Hagrid calls out as the reach the entrance. Neville, not paying attention, continues to stare. Ella pulls him down just in time as they pass under the entrance.

After they get off the boats, they make their way to the entrance hall where they meet Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," she announces.

_Riiibbiit_. "Trevor!" Neville calls out, running to grab his toad. McGonagall glares down at him and he apologize profusely. She goes into the great hall. "I guess the rumors are true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a snotty voice says. Whispers all around. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco says. Ella lets out a laugh. His head snaps over to her. "What's so funny, Kane," Malfoy sneers. "It's just that your hair is a lovely shade of pink that you haven't noticed yet," Ella says, laughing. The other first years snicker a Malfoy's eyes widen.

"Come on Ella! Turn it back please!" Malfoy whispers stepping closer to Ella. She rolls her eyes. "Fine but only because you said please," she says, waving her wand. His hair turns back to its original color and his robes do the same. They might not get along in public but behind close doors, they really are best friends. That's because Draco's Uncle is her godfather.

"First years, follow me," McGonagall says. They all go into the Great Hall. They all look around in amazement. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione tells Ella. "My brothers told me about it," Ella says. "You have brothers that go here?" Hermione asks. "Yeah. My oldest brother's headboy in Slytherin. I have four brothers. They're all in Ravenclaw except Ian," Ella explains.

After Dumbledore gives his short speech, the sorting begins. "Ella Kane," McGonagall calls out. Ella sighs as the hall goes silent. She walks to the chair. She sits down and McGonagall places the Sorting hat on her head.

"Finally. The last Kane. The only girl of five children. Where shall I put you? In Ravenclaw with the rest of your family or Slytherin with the oldest?" The hat asks her. "Please not Slytherin," Ella thinks in her head. "Why not? You would make a great Slytherin, just like your mother and brother," The hat says. "No! I want to be in Gryffindor just like my father," Ella says. "Your father was the first and only Kane to be put in that house. He was and still is a great man. I'll stick you in Gryffindor!" The hat shouts out. The table erupts in cheers as Ella sighs in relief.

She sits next to Fred. "The last time there was a Kane in Gryffindor was when your dad was still alive," Fred says happily. Ella nods, not forgetting what the hat said. "_He was and still is a great man. What does that mean?_" She thinks to herself as Hermione gets sorted into Gryffindor along with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Parviti Patil and Seamus Finnigan. "Harry Potter," McGonagall calls out.

The hall is cast into silence once more as Harry takes a seat on the stool. After a few intense moments the hat shouts, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors erupt in applause with everyone but the first years standing. "We've got Potter! We've got Potter and Kane!" The Weasley twins shout but Ella is completely surprised when they shout her name too. She doesn't know why they did it in the first place. It's not like she's famous. At least not as famous as Harry in the wizarding world.

After a few odd words from Dumbledore, the feast begins. "Percy. Who's that sitting next to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks, looking at the head table. "That's Professor Snape. He's the head of Slytherin. Don't get into trouble with him though. He hates us Gryffindors," Percy explains. "There's an empty spot though. Do you know who's going to fill that spot, Perce?" Fred asks. "No idea. I've heard that the person is replacing Professor Sinistra because she's leaving due to pregnancy. She should be back next year," Percy explains.

Ella continues to eat quietly, not forgetting about the words the hat spoke earlier. The door to the Great Hall opens up and The hall stares in disbelief, especially the Kane boys. The person makes their way to the front of the hall to the Head table. "Ah and here is our new Professor. Everyone, I would like you to meet our new Astronomy teacher, Professor Andrew Kane!" Dumbledore announces. At that, Ella chokes on her food.


	3. The Past Revealed

"Ah and here is our new Professor. Everyone, I would like you to meet our new Astronomy teacher, Professor Andrew Kane!" Dumbledore announces. At that, Ella chokes on her food.

Now:  
Ella looks to the front of the hall. There, her father stands. He's 6'1" with shoulder length, wavy black hair, cleanly shaved face and bright blue eyes. He has the build of an athlete with very chiseled features. He could be mistaken as what muggles consider a model. He's still pretty fit for someone whose almost 40.

Ella watches as her brothers make their way to the front, excitedly. That includes Ian. Ella stands but doesn't make her way to her family. She turns her back on them and runs out of the great hall. Andrew watches her with sadness in his eyes. He knows that she probably feels betrayed.

"Go and sit. I need to find your sister," Andrew tells his sons. They all snap their head over to where Ella was, making Fred wave at them. They listen to their father. Andrew leaves the great hall in search of his daughter. She couldn't have gotten far considering she doesn't know the castle.

He stops at an alcove that is only visible to certain people. He knows that spot by heart because he would always bring Zella there. The alcove actually leads to a room the size of the Slytherin Common room. There are three couches: one faces the fire place, one is placed facing the window and the other is to the left of the entrance. The one by the fire place and window both have two recliners on either side facing in ward. There's also a coffee table in the front of the couches and a couple of tables and dining chairs lying about.

He spots Ella staring outside of the window watching the night sky. "Your mother used to love looking at the stars," he starts, leaning on the back of the couch she's sitting on. He sighs as she doesn't answer. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "If you were really sorry, you would've never left," Ella says, coldly. Andrew flinches. The first he ever heard out of his daughter's mouth is full of hatred. "It was vital that I left," he says. "What's more important then being a father to parent less children? You know how much it hurt? Everyday, I blamed myself because you and mom were dead. I hated myself because I thought I was the one that killed you guys. Why is it that I am the only one that Ian hates? He hates me because he feels like I killed you both! Why did you run away? What was so important that you've only come back 10 years after your supposed to death? What happened that night anyway?! Why did you leave mom! I thought you loved her?!" Ella shouts, tears streaming down her face. Andrew jumps over the couch and sits in front of his daughter. He looks into her eyes, wiping away the continuous flow of tears.

"Dumbledore gave me a job to do. It was vital in bringing down Voldemort. He still lives and Dumbledore needed me. As for your mother, don't you dare say that I didn't love her. I loved her with all my heart and I will never love another. That person that died that night wasn't me. It was my twin brother. He did not want to live anymore as he was dying from a muggle sickness called cancer. He knew that Voldemort was going to send someone to kill us like he did to some of the other members of the order. He told me his plan and I refused. He begged for death. He begged to take my place in defending your mother. With the help of her, it was decided that he take my place. He died protecting you and your mother. It was a miracle that you survived. Dumbledore had to tell me because I was already off on the mission he assigned. I always doubted that Slytherin bastard Lestrange. He was in love with your mother before Bellatrix and they were very close friends. I guess that's why he didn't kill you. He couldn't kill someone who looks like the love of his life and he couldn't kill his only goddaughter," Andrew tells her.

"What was so important that you had to leave your family behind?" Ella asks. "You are too young to know," Andrew says. "Is that so? Why don't people get it? I already know more then others at my age do! I'm smarter then I look," Ella states angrily. "Oh yeah? And what do you think Dumbledore sent me to do?" Andrew asks, getting fed up with his daughters attitude. "He sent you to find horcruxes didn't he? By the look on your face, he did. I'm leaving," Ella tells her father standing. Andrew just sits there in shock.

Ella walks out of the alcove. "First years! Follow me," she hears Percy's voice shout. She turns and sees the Gryffindors going up the staircase. "Better hurry, Ms. Kane. Wouldn't want to get Weasley upset would you?" A voice from behind asks. She turns and it's Cedric. She smiles at him and follows the Gryffindors. She slides in next to Hermione. "Was that your family?" She asks Ella. "Yeah. The older looking one was my dad," she says. "They're all really handsome," she replies blushing. Ella giggles.

They make their way to the Gryffindor common room. Once everyone gets settled into their dormitory, Ella goes back downstairs. She gets pulled onto the couch between the twins. "Ella! These are our friends that play on the Quidditch team. This is Oliver Wood, the captain and Keeper. These lovely ladies are Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They are our Chasers. We are the beaters. The position for Seeker is open but first years can't try out. Sorry," George says. Ella smiles at all of them. "Do you play?" Wood asks in his Scottish accent. "She's the best Seeker I know! We always play at the Burrow and we make sure to get her first. It's always George and I as beaters, Ginny and Charlie as chasers, Ron as Keeper, and Ella as Seeker. The other team has Caesar and Evan as Beaters, Ian as Keeper, Percy and Kris as Chasers and Bill as Seeker. She's amazing really," Fred says. "Oh shush. I'm not even that good. You guys always over exaggerate," Ella says. "Seems to know everything too and-," George says. "Eats like a pig but gains no weight," Fred finishes. Ella hits the both of them on the arm. The others laugh. "She's helped us so much. Most of the spells we use come from her," George says, smiling brightly. "Actually those spells come from-," Ella starts buts get interrupted. "Me," A voice says from behind. They turn to face Andrew or Professor Kane as he is now known.

"Ella. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you and so do I," Professor Kane announces. "Ooohhh. First day back and already in trouble," Fred snickers. Ella stands and as she walks pass him, she steps on his feet making George howl with laughter.

Father and daughter walk out of the common room. "I'm sorry," Ella says after a little bit of silence. Andrew sighs. He doesn't blame his daughter for blowing up like that. He should've expected it. He should've known that she got her mothers brains. He should've known a lot of things but he didn't.

"It's my fault. I left you guys when you needed it most. I made you guys think that I was dead. A father should never do that and for that I am truly sorry," Andrew says, stopping and looking at his beautiful daughter. She smiles up at him and pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back. "Now tell me why you think Ian hates you," Andrew says as they continue walking. "Well, he looks at me with disgust sometimes. He would always yell at me when I did something wrong and when Bill, Charlie and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley aren't around. Every time I get hurt, he tells me that I should've been stronger. He told me that Kanes don't get hurt. He doesn't even speak to me unless absolutely necessary," Ella says, looking down at her feet. "I'm going to have to speak with that son of mine," Andrew mutters to himself.

Ella looks up at her father. He and Ian could look like twins. She hears footsteps and looks up to find Professor Snape in the front of them. She hides behind her father. She's scared of him. She has never met him before. She had seen him around the Malfoy's home a couple of times but she never really spoke to him. She was the only Kane allowed to go to the Malfoy estate. Narcissa and Lucius both love the girl but she's the only Kane they love besides Zella, of course. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley only allowed her to go if Dumbledore approved in which he did.

"Kane. Welcome back. It would be you to make a show in front of the whole school," Snape drawls out. "Snape. What a pleasure," Andrew spits out sarcastically. Snape's eyes turn to Ella as she peeks her face out from her fathers robe. "Ms. Kane," he says, nodding to her. He walks away. "There's no need to be afraid of him. He's a really amazing man. Probably the bravest I've ever met," Andrew tells his daughter. It's like he knows something that the whole world doesn't.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Andrew says, stopping in front of a gargoyle. Ella looks at him confused. "What?" She asks him. Andrew doesn't answer as the Gargoyle moves. It twists in a spiral going upwards, creating a spiral staircase. Ella goes up first and Andrew follows. He knocks on the door.

"Enter," a voice calls from inside.

Andrew opens the door and let's his daughter in first. Ella looks around at all these gadgets. There are so much items and most are muggle things but she knows which one are magic things. Take the Sneak-A-scope for one thing and she can even spot a snow club containing a Quidditch match. There are also paintings of the old Headmaster including Armando Dippet, the headmaster before Dumbledore.

"Ah. Mr. And Ms. Kane, please take a seat. Would a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asks after they take a seat. They both shake their head. "I don't eat sour things," they say at the same time. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Ms. Kane, I have been informed that you know of a certain dark art that we are trying to look for. Care to enlighten me?" Dumbledore asks, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Yes. Well, lately, I've been having this weird feeling that You-Know-Who is still alive somewhere and, when the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley, did some research on ways that people could be immortal. I did find information about the Philosopher's stone which is said to be created into the elixir of life. When I realized that that information was useless, I went to another source: the Malfoys. Aunt Cissa let me go into their library and I accidentally found the book on horcruxes. I've been reading it and figured that a wizard as dark as Voldenort would use this... Evil magic," Ella explains, really regretting her admittance to knowing about Horcruxes. It's an illegal form of magic and she doesn't expect to get off lightly.

"There's no need to worry my dear. Everyone is naturally curious at one point in their life including me," Dumbledore says, bright blue eyes twinkling. Ella sighs in relief. "But curiosity killed the cat," Andrew says, not happy at the fact that Ella got a hold of information pertaining to dark magic. "But satisfaction bought it back," Ella says. Dumbledore chuckles at the father and daughter in front of him. Well, they're not really family but that story will come in the later chapters. "It is getting late and I'm afraid we will have to save this conversation for another time. Perhaps on Friday where you will have no classes?" Dumbledore asks, the question pertaining to Andrew and Ella. They both nod in agreement. "Alright. Mr. Kane will you please stay a moment? I need to have a word with you," Dumbledore asks as Andrew stands to escort his daughter back to the common room.

He looks at his daughter. "But sir-," he starts doubtfully. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Mr's. Weasley would escort your daughter back to the common room," Dumbledore cuts in, blue eyes twinkling as he waves his wand at the door. The twins fall into the room. They both get up, smiling sheepishly.

"We would love to escort Ella back to the common room," Fred says, standing and dusting himself off. "We'll good night professor. Goodnight dad," Ella says, kissing her father on the cheek and leaving with the twins.

Dumbledore waits until the door is fully closed and casts another silencing charm. "She is a beautiful young lady," Dumbledore says. "If only she were mine," Andrew grumbles. "She isn't yours and Zella's but she's as good as. No one can know of her true identity because if they did, she would be in grave danger," Dumbledore says solemnly. "But sir. Her glamour charm can't last forever," Andrew says. "Oh but it can and it will unless it is undone by her true father. When you and Zella agreed to take her in, he preformed a spell that would transfer the blood of first the two people who touched her to Ella. That means the Kane and Peverell blood flows through Ella's veins and if ever tested, it'll show that she is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell and Amos Kane. Her magic core will be different, I'm afraid. Instead of the Kane and Peverell magic core, she will carry the core of not only Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw but Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff as well!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!

Lol how's that cliff hanger! Turns out Ella is special. She has the magic core of all of the founders put together! That's pretty amazing right? Trying not to make the OC Mary Sue but it's hard! Anyway review!


End file.
